


Walking on Sunshine

by patsandeels



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patsandeels/pseuds/patsandeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz changes the music every time Erin enters the room. Erin doesn't get why until she listens to the lyrics (I had the idea and i went with it...) One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've linked all the songs, I've tried to pick ones where the lyrics explain what Holtz is trying to tell Erin, so listening to the songs would probably help with the story.

Erin stood before a whiteboard covered in scribbles, still unable to find an answer, and decided to take a break and make herself some coffee. She walked up the stairs to the makeshift kitchen on the top floor of the fire station, but on reaching for a mug, she remembered she had left hers in Holtz’s workshop. As she walked into the workshop, Holtz quickly leant towards her phone, tapped it a few times, and ‘[Uptown girl](https://youtu.be/hCuMWrfXG4E?t=10s)’ began to play. Holtz looked straight at Erin, smirking, and began to move her head from side to side in time with the song. When it reached the end, Holtz winked, then went back to working on the metal contraption in front of her. Erin cautiously lent forward to take the mug she had left earlier on, gave Holtz a half confused-half smiling look, and went back to the kitchen.

 

The next day Erin pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Yawning, she pushed her hair out her face and stretched her arms out. Fully opening her eyes, she jumped when she saw Holtz sitting on the counter; She was usually up long before Erin (that was if Holtz actually went to sleep the previous day-she would often lose track of time and not even bother going to sleep, preferring to continue to work), and was only ever seen in the kitchen when either Abby had called a meeting, or scavenging for pringles or some other kind of incredibly unhealthy food. But instead of looking for food Holtz was fiddling with a speaker, and upon seeing Erin, turned it on. ‘[Africa](https://youtu.be/FTQbiNvZqaY)’ (of all songs) began to play. Erin looked at Holtz. “Really?” Holtz shrugged, and began to lip sync to the chorus, singing into a wooden spoon. Erin rolled her eyes, but Holtz could've sworn she saw her smile as she turned away.

 

They had just got back from a bust, and Patty and Abby were in the other room ordering takeaway, leaving Holtz and Erin in the room they had placed two sofas and a large TV in. When Patty and Abby had left, Holtz had turned on the TV, but instead of the normal TV channels Erin expected, the music video for ‘[Take on me](https://youtu.be/djV11Xbc914)’ had begun to play. Erin looked towards Holtz for an explanation, but instead saw her bobbing her head and dancing. Erin huffed with annoyance, this was starting to get weird (but maybe a little bit endearing too).

 

A few days into Holtz’s new ‘project’, Erin walked out of the bathroom after washing off after a particularly messy bust, and as soon as she opened the door ‘[I’m gonna be (500 miles)](https://youtu.be/djV11Xbc914)’ began playing. Upon looking back at the door, she saw a sticky note with a winky face signed ‘Holtzy xx’.

“HOTLZMANN!!!” Holtzman stuck her head out from the next room.

“Hey Erin.” She smirked, which just made Erin even more annoyed (and slightly flustered). Suddenly aware that she was wearing nothing but a towel, she turned around, hiding her blushing face that was turning even more red by the second.

 

Two weeks had passed, and Holtz still hadn’t given up. Erin had decided that enough was enough, and that she would confront Holtz and ask her why she was so incessant on playing songs every time she entered a room. It was getting slightly ridiculous. Erin stepped into the workshop, trying to ignoring ‘[Give it up](https://youtu.be/IeqtAB1WgEw)’ as it began playing. But just as she was going to confront Holtz, she heard the words to the song and suddenly realised what this had all been about. She froze, staring at Holtz who had begun (yet again) to dance, but when she looked up she saw Erin’s face. Joy overtook Holtz’s face as she hit a button on her phone and ‘[Walking on sunshine](https://youtu.be/iPUmE-tne5U)’ began to play. Holtz winked and rolled her chair over to where Erin stood, a slight smile forming on her face, and stood up, their faces only a few inches apart. Holtz brought her hand up to Erin’s face, and when she didn’t flinch, she leaned forwards and kissed her. As Holtz leaned back away from the kiss Erin laughed and leaned back into another kiss.

 

Even though Holtz’s plan had worked and she had no reason to continue, she had kind of found it really fun choosing songs, and finding the oddest time and places to play them, so even months after their first kiss, she still occasionally surprised (a slightly less annoyed) Erin with songs. She was most proud of the time she began to play ‘[I want to break free](https://youtu.be/f4Mc-NYPHaQ?t=45s)’ and dramatically jumped out of an old closet during a bust. Erin had rolled her eyes and told her to stop messing, but Holtz could see the grin on her girlfriend’s face. A few minutes later, after realising the missed opportunity, she found another closet and jumped out of that one playing ‘[I’m coming out](https://youtu.be/zbYcte4ZEgQ)’. Erin rolled her eyes even more, but when she saw how freaking proud Holtz had looked afterwards, she smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before carrying on.


End file.
